popmundofandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial:DesignaShow
In order to play a show, you must design your setlist first. A setlist consists of a combination of stage events and songs. This tutorial will help to guide you on how to set up a successful setlist. Getting songs First, you need to have songs in your repertoire. There are a few ways to get songs into your repertoire: * You can compose songs * You can buy songs off the song market * You can add songs from other bands to play as covers As a new artist, you will have a lot of things to do, and your time is most likely better spent improving your skills than composing your own songs. Because of this, it is advised to begin by playing cover songs. The best way to find songs to play is to look at the charts. Find bands from your genre and look at their repertoires. Ideally you want to find songs that use instruments that you and your band members play as well, but it is not required. Try to fill your repertoire with at least 10 songs. The optimal number of songs to have in your setlist is 13. Once you have these songs in your repertoire, consider booking a few jam sessions to get a bit of practice with playing the songs. Generally, you do not want to play songs with a negative (red) popularity. The audience is tired of hearing these songs, and it will result in lower ratings. Only play songs with negative popularity if you have no other choice. Designing your setlist Now that you have a good number of songs in your repertoire, it is time to add them to your default setlist.On the setlist designer page, you'll notice 2 boxes on the right side of the page; one for songs and one for events. Start off by filling your setlist up with the songs that you have in your repertoire. Do not add more than 13 songs to your setlist. The next step is to start adding stage events. These events are used between songs to keep the audience engaged and interested in your show. As a general guideline, you should have around 10 stage events in between your songs. Try to alternate songs and stage events, because playing too many songs or doing too many stage events in a row will have a negative effect on your audience. Which stage events should I use? You should never repeat the same event twice in a single show. Which events you want to use is different for everyone, and depends on you and your band members' skills, your artists genre, and your own preferences. As a beginning artist, do not be afraid to experiment! When you select a stage event from the dropdown list, it will show you which skills are used to make that stage event successful. Having low skills for a stage event will end up in a bad result or in some cases, injuries. It is good to remember that everybody started from nothing at some point, and playing bad shows is part of the process of becoming a better artist. As a beginning artist, it may be easier to use stage events from the "generic" category, as they generally require less (or more common) skills. You can use stage events from any genre you like, but keep in mind that you need the genre skill for an event to reach it's full potential. There are no known negative effects of using a stage event from a different genre. Next steps Now that you have your setlist, you can start using it during your shows! Keep an eye on the results from each show and see what works best. Also keep in mind that you will eventually have to refresh your setlist with new songs as the popularity of the songs you are playing will go down after it peaks.